


Switch It Up

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Smut, blindfold, blindfolding, drug mention, ghoulfucking, john's flag belt does nicely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock proposes a situation to put Nora at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch It Up

“I noticed something.”

Nora lifted the shot glass of whiskey to her lips and drained it as Hancock lay draped across a sofa in the state house, a Jet inhaler in his hand. She looked up at him, her eyes lazy. Listening to Hancock talk was always something new for her. He had that voice that did something dirty to her mind, and she could happily let him go on for hours. Didn’t matter what he said half the time.

“What?” she asked, interested, putting the glass down. He shot her a lascivious grin and she averted her eyes.

“See. That. You’re so calm and powerful all the time. Like the sea. But then somebody flirts with you and you go cute an’ shy. How’d you get all the extremes down pat, doll?”

“I blame my mother,” she murmured. “I mean, I blame her for everything.” She thumbed the scar beneath her bottom lip. “But it’s all her fault anyway. Why?”

“It’s _cute_ ,” Hancock reiterated with a wave of the hand. “Did your husband ever talk dirty to ya just to watch you squirm?”

“Nate was…more action that words,” she recalled, a bolt of heat searing through her spine at the memory. Hancock inhaled deeply and she had a feeling it wasn’t the Jet that did that to him. “I could never…I could never _say_ what I wanted. Always had to do.”

“I like an active girl,” he chuckled. Her face flared. “Ever a time you weren’t a shy one?”

“A couple,” she admitted. “Usually took a little alcohol, or maybe some with adrenaline. I had a bike back in college – powerful beastie, good engine, drove it around Boston as fast as I was allowed. Got home and Nate was there. Barely shut the door before I was…whispering in his ear about how much I wanted him.”

“God, bet he loved that,” the ghoul murmured.

“Yep,” Nora agreed. “There was another time, we woke up in the middle of the night…we just…started at it, and with the lights off I couldn’t…I didn’t feel any sort of…embarrassment.”

“Sex in the dark ain’t difficult in the Commonwealth,” the ghoul noted, putting down the Jet inhaler and leaning towards her. Nora’s spine stiffened.

“Are you…?”

“And if I am?”

“I don’t…I don’t know.”

“All right.” He leaned back and poured her another drink. “So, what is it about the dark that made you so confident?”

She tossed back her drink, looking thoughtful. “Not being seen,” she finally replied.

“That’s a damn shame with a body like yours,” the ghoul lamented. “So, hypothetically, doll, if I wore a blindfold…”

“Handcuffs,” she blurted out. Hancock’s face split into a shit-eating grin.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. “You’re my kind gal.” He took one more hit of Jet and shrugged off his red coat, tossing his hat aside. “So…you wanna do this now, or wait a while?”

“Are you…offering to sub for me, Mayor Hancock?” Nora asked softly, sitting up. That grin was still in place.

“Sure as fuckin’ hell am,” he replied. Nora reached forward, softly grasping his shirt collar, and pulled his lips to hers. Twin moans filled the air. The dark red of her lipstick smeared across his ruined mouth, and her tongue thrust between his lips to stroke a gentle curve on the underside of his mouth. Hancock chuckled with a soft groan, his hands grasping her shapely ass. She pushed forward and laid him out on his back, one leg between his thighs and pressing hard. The thick, heady gasp that rose from him made her grin.

Her hands dropped to the flag at his waist, untying it and picking it up. She left his mouth with a sigh, gazing down at the material. Her eyes flicked between the flag and the grinning ghoul.

“Doll,” Hancock murmured, “be my fuckin’ guest.”

Nora smirked at him despite the burning sensation climbing her face, and leaned forward to secure the flag over John Hancock’s eyes. Her breasts pressed against his face and the ghoul grasped hold of the zip of her Vault suit with his teeth. It whizzed as he pulled it down, and Nora laughed softly, giving way to a soft moan as his tongue slid between the valley of the soft mounds, just as she finished securing the flag. With his eyes averted, she felt warmth and control flooding her in equal measure. She leaned down to kiss him again, and Hancock’s hands rubbed slow circles into her back as they met again, moaning softly with the touches.

“You taste great,” he chuckled, as she flicked her tongue against his ruined mouth. “Like the best damn whiskey.”

“Thought I was in charge,” she murmured, rolling against his crotch. She unzipped the vault suit and shimmied it down to her waist, unclipping her bra. Hancock’s hands rose up to grasp her breasts, thumbs rubbing her nipples until she was groaning, head tilting back.

“I can’t compliment you now?” he complained, but there was no vitriol behind it, and in seconds, he had his lips around her nipple and was drawing against her softly. Nora moaned, her hips bucking against his lap. She could feel the hardness on the underside of her crotch, and grasped at his shoulders. Her fingers tangled in his shirt, and then she reached for the hem, breaking his contact with her chest to pull off the shirts covering his torso.

“Only if you do as you’re told,” she whispered, and he let out a rasping laugh that made her toes curl. The ghoul moaned when she stroked her fingers down his chest, stopping to rub the dips and pits of his skin. She kissed him again, her breasts pressing against him, the texture of his body creating a pleasant sensation. He dropped his hands to her waist, and she knelt up, allowing his lips to suck on her skin as he worked her Vault suit down her legs. The rough fingers moved over her hip bones and stomach, and she squirmed. The satisfied chuckle he gave in return was cut short when she gripped his wrist, pinning a hand to the sofa.

“Oh, I remember the other part,” he breathed, grinning. “Handcuffs, right?”

“Damn right,” she whispered, climbing off his lap and going for her backpack. She pulled out a set of handcuffs, turning back to see the ghoul waiting expectantly on the sofa. “You’re excited.”

“God. Damn. Right.”

“Good.”

She straddled his lap, pulling him forward as he put his hands behind his back, and she locked the cuffs around his wrists as he went straight for her breasts, sucking again. Nora moaned, bucking against the impressive bulge tenting his pants, her hands pushing her Vault suit even further down, until she was hooking the legs around her feet and peeling it off her body.

“I’d like to praise whoever the fuck designed your body,” Hancock moaned, pressing his hips up into her. Nora drummed her fingers against his shoulders, running them over him. “You are gonna feel fuckin’ _fantastic_ ridin’ me, dollface.”

“That what you want me to do?” she chuckled.

“Hell yeah,” he rasped, kissing down her chest to her nipple and giving it a brief suck.

“Not yet,” she breathed, palming his crotch. Hancock moaned, and let out a choked gasp when she squeezed him. “I’m in charge, remember?”

“Damn right,” he murmured. She reached down for his pants and pulled them slowly down his legs, exposing his cock. She almost cooed. Hancock was right. Riding him was going to feel fantastic. His dick had the same texture as his skin, and she rubbed it softly, listening to him grunt. Nora tightened her grip, sliding down his body until her knees met the floor.

“Oh god,” Hancock whimpered, and then her mouth was on him, sucking gently at the head. Well, the mechanics were the same, even if his cock looked different. He enjoyed her licking up the underside of his dick, lips pressing against the ruined skin and lathing her tongue over the ridges.

“I love the blindfold, toots,” he rasped, “but god, I bet I’m missing a s _iiightohgodfuckyes._ ”

She popped him past her lips and pulled tightly on the head, tongue slicking into the opening before she dipped her head to slowly work him in to the base. His hips bucked furiously when she started to bob back and forth, sucking gently as she softly scratched over his stomach. One hand curled around him and jerked him as she licked, and the ghoul whimpered and twisted, rolling under the stimulation. She didn’t give him any quarter, showed no mercy as she worked him up further and further, and just when he felt like he was going to see stars, she stroked his balls and hummed. He exploded into her mouth, crying out with a wet gasp, as she slowly got him through his high, and cleaned him off slowly.

“Ohhhhh goooooood,” he drawled, as she wiped her mouth clean and climbed back onto his lap. “Nora, baby…”

She kissed him with a shy giggle, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning softly. Her clothed cunt rolled over his soft length and he groaned into her lips, biting down on her softly.

“Any good at getting a girl off, Hancock?” she murmured. He grinned, pressing his lips into her neck.

“What, with my mouth?” he asked.

“That’s the one,” she purred, fingers teasing the edge of his tricorn.

“Doll, my oral skills are legendary,” he chuckled.

“Good,” she murmured, pushing him onto his back. He felt the weight and heat of her leaving him, and she pulled the tricorn back onto his head as he felt soft, warm skin sliding either side of his head.

“Oh boy,” he whispered, delighted. “Take a seat, babe.”

“I was planning on it,” she told him. He pushed his head up and his nose hit cloth. Beneath the blindfold, his brow rose, and then her fingers pulled her panties aside and she lowered herself onto his mouth. Hancock kissed her folds, tongue stroking a fine line up the seam of her cunt.

“I’d lose the kit, toots,” he advised. She moved away, and he heard the sound of elastic as she removed the last piece of clothing. He wondered if she had her hair down, just as the warmth of her thighs returned. This time, he got the sharp tang of her arousal and dived in eagerly, sucking on her folds softly as the woman above him let out a quiet moan. He’d have grinned but he was preoccupied. Instead, he licked repeatedly over her entrance until little quivers were running through her skin. It was ace to feel the softness of her, shaking around him, and he closed his mouth over her clit and sucked slowly. The moans were shorted out by a sharp cry, and her hands closed over his head, fingers pushing him plus tricorn deeper into her crotch. She tasted fine, sharp and earthy, and he licked directly from the source for a little before returning to her clit to pleasure her harder.

“Hancock!” she cried, riding his face slowly. Oh yeah. Her hips pressing that spot into him repeatedly was all the encouragement he needed. He covered her with his whole mouth, pressing his tongue inside her briefly before sliding it slowly up and down her sex. He did mourn being cuffed a little – he’d have loved to hold her there whilst he tongue-fucked her, but hey, this was good too. She was dripping now, her entire body trembling. Were her toes curling? He hoped her toes were curling. Shit, he really hoped she’d let him fuck her later without a blindfold.

“John,” she chanted, squirming and he decided to finish it, circling her clit repeatedly with his tongue until she arched upwards, screaming in pleasure. Again, he’d have grinned, but he was too busy lapping up the slick coming out of her. She trembled, writhing, and then fell back, letting air swirl between his face and her sex. Damn. He missed it immediately.

Nora fell against the side of the couch, pulling him up for a kiss and diving her tongue into his mouth to taste herself. Hancock chuckled through the contact, moaning when she shifted herself against his now rampant arousal.

“Oh yeah,” she breathed. “Oh, well done.”

“Shit, thanks,” he laughed, and let out a soft sigh when she pressed kisses to his jawline. “Mmmm…ready for more?”

Her thighs parted and he felt the wetness of her pressing against the tip. He groaned, bucking his hips upwards and skimming his cock along her lips. She whimpered, pushing his hips down and slowly letting him part her, pressing his length inside her until she was filled. The sounds she made would be wet-dream fuel for him for a long while yet, and when she rolled her hips forward he gasped in need.

“Oh, babe,” he whispered. “God yeah.”

“Wow,” she giggled, and raised her hips slowly, before sinking back down with a high cry of pleasure. “Oh, my god!”

Hancock began to thrust upwards as Nora bounced gently up and down his shaft. The texture of it was doing wonders for her, the ridges pushing over her sensitive slit. He could feel her tightening around him already, and started to fuck her from below. To her credit, her hips started to roll with an urgency that impressed him. The woman was no passive lover, that was for damn sure. She cupped the back of his head, pressing their lips together, before guiding his head to her breast. Hancock sucked eagerly, canting his hips into her as the Vault Dweller on his lap moaned and cried out his name. He loved that sound. He suddenly felt the tricorn disappear from his head, and then her hands left him, her body arching. He could feel one of them knocking against his stomach as she fingered her clit, and the gulp of breath she took in told him all he needed to know. The other…

He felt hair tickling his scalp, the tink of pins being dropped on top of each other, and groaned. Shit. That gorgeous dark hair of hers was probably swinging around her breasts right about now, and he didn’t get to see it. Fuck. He sucked a little harder, his tongue dancing over her nipple, and Nora let out a wail, and tensed. Damn, already? He hissed when she squeezed him, kissing up her breast to capture her lips. They pressed against each other as the Vault Dweller gasped her way through an orgasm, body quivering. That was a nice sensation. She was so goddamn soft to the touch. He liked the cuffs, he liked the vulnerability, but damn it if this wasn’t making him miss being able to fondle.

She was really writhing now, less in control than ever, her orgasms making her twice as sensitive, and even as she kept bouncing on his cock, he could feel her desperation. Mmm. He loved being a ghoul right now. He was driving this gorgeous woman wild with pleasure. He continued to drive into her, feeling his own release not far off, determined to make her cum once more before he did. It wasn’t difficult. She was going wild now, lips and tongue all over his mouth and jaw, down his neck, periodically removing his mouth from her breast to kiss him headily until his mind was spinning. Oh yeah, he was going to do this again if it killed him in the process, because what a fuckin’ way to go…

Her last orgasm was a screamer. She scratched like a cat when it hit, shaking and whimpering as she bounced, until Hancock gasped out her name and emptied into her. The twitches his cock made got her cooing in delight, and he smirked. It was always nice when a woman liked the sensation of being come into. Indeed, she milked that feeling for all it was worth, until she fell against him, shuddering. There was a pause whilst the two of them recalled how to breathe, and then Nora managed to get off his lap, reaching for her backpack to retrieve the key to his handcuffs.

With trembling fingers, she slotted it into the lock, turning, and helped him out of the cuffs. Her fingers massaged his wrists gently, until he reached up to remove the blindfold, and got his first look at her.

Ho _ly shit_.

Her lips were flushed and swollen, and he hazarded a look down to see a dark red lipstick ring around his cock. He almost got hard again then and there. Her body was just as blood-flushed, and he could see the sweat patches lighting up her skin. Her eyes were big, blue, and shy, partially concealed by her hair, which looked as good surrounding her breasts as he’d imagined. And her breasts themselves…

Nice.

“Jesus, Nora,” he chuckled. “I gotta do this again with full access to my eyes this time.”

“You wanna do this…again?” she whispered, leaning back on his lap. She was wearing his hat, he realised, and he smirked.

“Hell fuckin’ yeah,” he said with a grin. “You enjoy being in control for a bit, babe? Because let me tell you, it was worth it. Even if I couldn’t touch you like I seriously wanted to.”

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Thankyou, John.” She kissed his forehead and he nipped at her breast.

“No problem. Gimme two minutes to recover. This time, you’re wearin’ the handcuffs, babe.”

The tremor he felt running through her body said it all.


End file.
